Billy Meet Your Match
by Featherly Kisses
Summary: This is a story in between Young Guns and the end of Young Guns II. It has the same characters from Young Guns II and a new character...a girl...and Billy Meets His Match. Feel free to review if you'd like.
1. Chapter 1

Billy led his gang across the rocky terrain of New Mexico, far from any town. He had been on the run for days now along with his closest 'pals.' Chavez, the Indian and knife expertise, rode right behind him followed by the kindest of the group, Doc. The rest of his gang included Arkansas Dave, Hendry French, and the new boy Jack.

Billy galloped his horse, holding onto the reigns with one hand, his other hand waving wildly in the air as if he were on a roller coaster. He laughed loudly and then stopped his horse abruptly. Doc stopped next to him, glancing down the cliff that he had stopped at the edge of.

"Billy, you don't have to be that loud, in order to get your point across." Doc said looking behind them for any signs of followers.

Billy laughed again and let out a loud, "Whoo!" Doc shook his head and walked his horse over to Chavez.

"He's going to get us killed one of these days." Doc informed Chavez.

"Billy was born to be wild, let him have his fun." Chavez mumbled, trying to prevent an argument and future gun fight.

"Looks like trouble." Billy said suddenly, while looking down the cliff edge, a large grin still spread across his face.

Doc nudged his horse until it stood close to Billy's. The other gang members followed. Down over the edge of the cliff was one lone rider, galloping away from what appeared to be about ten loca, New Mexico Sheriffs.

Billy stared hard at the rider.

"Hey Doc? Do you recognize that rider down there?" Billy asked. Doc looked harder. They were about a gunshot away from the group.

"I…don't think so Billy." Doc replied, confused. "Should I know him?"

"I do not know the rider either." Chavez added.

"That's a damn good rider." Dave added as Jack and Hendry nodded.

"She…is Adrian Connar." Billy pointed to the rider with a serious look on his face. A look of recognition crossed Doc's face.

"Addi?" He said, smiling. "I wondered where that girl went."

"Wait, that's a woman?" Dave asked. Billy nodded in reply.

"That changes my view." Hendry added. Billy pulled out his gun so fast; no one had time to react. The pistol rested on Hendry's forehead.

"Don't talk trash about that girl down there. She's just as good with a gun as I am and a hell of a better rider than any of you." Billy said. Doc watched Billy carefully, knowing he wouldn't shoot. Sure enough, Billy holstered the pistol and went back to watching Addi with child-like fascination.

Down on the lower level Addi pushed her horse to the limit, weaving around anything to avoid the bullets. She turned around giving un-aimed shots at the Sheriffs following her. She yelled triumphantly as she knocked off one of them…the closest one.

Doc looked at Billy worriedly.

"What if they shoot her? We would be partially responsible for sitting here watching." Doc said.

"She'll be fine." Billy replied, silently praying to the god he didn't believe in for her safe-keeping.

Addi turned her horse sharply to climb a large slope. The horse tripped and she almost tumbled over the top of him. As she turned to shoot at the nearing Sheriffs a stray bullet hit her wrist. She yelled in pain as her pistol flew from her hand and slid down the slope.

"Damn you!" She yelled as her horse stood back up. She kicked him forward and he obediantly climbed up to the top.

Billy didn't even think twice as he kicked his horse and rode down the nearest slope to where Addi was. Doc and Chavez followed close behind.

Addi saw more people riding towards her and started to panic. She held on to her reigns with one hand as her right hand bled freely. The blood dripped down her arm and onto the saddle, making a rather hot and sticky mess. She couldn't figure out which way to go, so she backed her horse up and got ready to jump the cliff.

Billy predicted her move and galloped towards her, shooting at the Sheriffs, who scattered.

"Grab her horse!" Billy yelled as he careened down the slope. Chavez pulled his dagger, following Billy. They both rode past Addi without a word and headed towards the slowly diminishing number if Sheriffs. Doc stopped in front of Addi's horse and grabbed the reigns.

"Stay here." He said, pulling out his rifle, covering Billy and Chavez.

Addi glared at the man, then a smile lit her face as she recognized the blonde hair and warm look in his eyes.

"Scurlock!" She exclaimed, refraining from getting off her horse to hug him.

"Good to see you too Addi." Doc replied, smiling.

"Let me make this easy." She said grabbing his rifle.

"You don't even use that type of gun." Doc replied.

"I'll figure it out." She aimed the gun and fired, sending a Sheriff to his grave.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow."

"Impressive eh?" Addi laughed and handed the rifle back to him. Her wrist ached badly, although the blood had started to dry.

"MOVE!" Billy's voice echoed around the rocks. Addi and Doc both reacted at the same time and kicked their horses forward. Addi glanced behind her and saw Billy and the rest of his gang following them.

It wasn't long before they came to one of the towns Billy often stayed at without any challenge from the civilians. Most of them hadn't even heard of 'Billy the Kid.' The gang stopped at a bar, leaving their horses outside.

Billy was the first to step inside, feeling quite at ease around these people. He sat down at the bar, striking up a conversation with the bartender rather quickly.

Addi sat down at a table, with the rest of his gang, propping her feet on a chair nearby.

"So how have you been Addi? My gosh, it's been years." Doc started.

"I've been avoiding the law, I suppose." She replied, glancing at Billy.

"Don't get any ideas miss; Billy is a little out of your league." Dave laughed, sucking down a beer.

"Oh is he?" Addi replied.

"That's correct…I don't think I stuttered."

Addi rolled her eyes. "Listen hot shot, I used to ride in Billy's gang long before you were here to be his little puppy dog, so don't go telling me my place in Billy's world." She hadn't realized that she had stood up and was in this so called, Dave Arkansas's face. She sat back down, crossing her arms across her chest and mumbling curses as she hit her wrist against the table.

"You might want to see a doctor, Addi." Doc said.

"That would be wise." Chavez agreed, eyeing her wrist.

"Your name is Doc….you fix it." Addi laughed.

"I don't think that would be a good thing for you." He replied smiling.

"Why don't you go ask Billy then?" Dave mocked.

"You know what?" Addi said rather loudly, standing up once again. "Maybe I will, and maybe I'll take him to a secluded room while I'm at it. Would that make you happy Dave?"

"Calm down." Scurlock said.

"Billy wouldn't even give you the time of day." Dave replied.

"Is that a bet then Dave?"

"I suppose it is. Ten bucks, says you can't get that man to love you."

"Love me? It's a deal." Addi said.

Doc looked on with a hidden sadness in his eyes that was unrecognizable to anyone who knew him.

Chavez rolled his eyes and left to get a drink. Hendry and Jack were playing cards at a nearby table, pretending to miss the whole argument. Dave held out his hand to shake on the deal. Addi smiled, held out her hand, and then placed it on his chest. She shoved Dave over and he toppled backwards off his chair. She smiled, pulling the rubber band out of her long, dirty blonde hair.

"You have no clue what you got yourself into." Addi laughed. Dave cursed angrily. She winked at Doc and received a smile in return.

Addi turned on the heel of her boot and walked to the bar sitting down next to Billy.


End file.
